


To Chart a Course

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Business Partners, Gen, Handkissing, Season/Series 01, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 02:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Season 1; Silver and Max discuss business, privacy, and pleasures.





	To Chart a Course

"You're paying for this time with me," Max reminded Silver, sitting on the bed next to him. "Is there nothing you want?"

"I just need to think." Silver's life was suddenly complicated in myriad ways and between treasure and Flint and his own inability to be a good cook, he wanted a few minutes of quiet to consider his next move. "I never get a moment alone on the ship. The crew are everywhere; I think Flint has the most privacy of anyone and that's limited."

"Hmmm." Max ran one hand along his thigh, cupping his knee. "It must be difficult."

"Makes it hard to even stroke one's own cock in peace." Silver frowned. "Do you ever – I mean, you spend your days and nights fucking for coin. Do you ever partake of your own pleasure?"

Max nodded. "The pleasure you give yourself is for you alone with no demands or expectations. For me, it is one of the ways for me to reclaim my body as mine."

He considered that a moment. "And sometimes men have left you unsatisfied, I'd wager and you need to finish the job."

"Yes, but if possible they must never know that."

Silver gave a soft laugh. "Every whore is an actress, though not every actress is a whore?"

"Perhaps." She moved her hand a little way back up his leg. "You could stroke your cock here. I can watch, or not. I can assist, if you wish."

"That's not why I'm here," Silver said but all this talk of sex was an arousing distraction when he needed to make plans. 

He'd never been one to let fucking get in the way of his ambitions and he wasn't about to start now. So he took Max's hand, intending to remove it from his leg. It occurred to him that roughly putting it aside would be rude, given their tenuous partnership however, so he lifted it to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm.

She gave him an uncertain look as he released her.

"You're my business partner," he said. "A shrewd one, too. So maybe, though I didn't realise it at the time, I decided to come here not for silence but for advice. If I tell you everything will you help me plan the best course of action?"

Max smiled. "I am a very good listener," she said. "Tell me what troubles you, _mon cher_ , and we will chart a course together."


End file.
